plaguedworldfandomcom-20200213-history
Sebastian Michaelis
Sebastian Michaelis is a character on Plagued. He was created Sep. 4th, 2012 by Freya and was accepted on the same day Personality Over all other parts about Sebastian, he is highly manipulative. Many beings have this quality but this Reaver excels in it more than anyone could ever possibly realize. In fact, all he ever does is manipulate his own Overmind, Ciel: making him believe what Sebastian wants him to believe and think, leading the boy on a make-believe trail, having him kill the Reaver’s potential enemies, the ones who could possibly reveal the horrible truth to Ciel, that Sebastian has only ever lied to him (of course, Sebastian would not call it lying, for he never explicitly told Ciel that he did not kill his parents.) Nearly all aspects of this Reaver are based around manipulation. It is how he interacts with others and how he gets what he wants. Since he is so skilled in the area of deception, Sebastian is very good at finding out information from people. He rarely has to physically torture souls for them. In fact, this man uses his charm and wit to have them spill the information to him from their lips in conversation. He prefers getting information from women, finding it easier for he can simply seduce them (another one of his skills.) With being so manipulative, the “butler” clearly has to be rather intelligent. He is a very fast learner and extremely strategic, as well as very knowledgeable about history (acting as if he has been at certain places at times way before he was alive) and the world. Sebastian is actually at genius level intellect, having an IQ of 178. While he was socially more awkward as a child, being very withdrawn and quiet, he quickly learned how to fit in and bend others to his will and needs. With this, the male is very charming, using his good looks and (learned) etiquette to win people over. It is very rare for an individual to even notice themselves being manipulated, his dark red eyes rather entrancing, having a tendency to pull people in. The same goes for his smile, which is often sweet and innocent. On his own though, he tends to smirk mischievously and almost always internally grins in amusement at people. They tend not to even notice when insulting them, for his words are so smooth, slippery, and hard to grasp at times. Not only that, but he dazzles people with his looks, only insulting others with an innocent smile. While he insults people at times, Sebastian always comes across as polite and rarely ever curses (other than saying his signature “I am just one hell of a butler.”) He finds it to be unfitting and unbecoming, sounding foolish. The man is very proud of his vocabulary and does not see the point in speaking in such a vulgar way. It would make him sound like an idiot, which is the last time he would ever want and is too far from his nature. This Reaver is very dark. Ever since he was a kid, he had a fascination with the occult and particularly demons. The sinister and wicked images he would find in books were intriguing and captivating to the male. Starting at a young age, he began to draw these types of images himself, eventually becoming very skilled in sketching (as well as many other subjects in the arts, such as playing a handful of instruments, reading literature, writing, singing, etc. Although most of this did not occur until he was older.) There is a very sadistic side, which he tends to hide within himself, but it frequently slips out in small doses. Physical torture, while it can be amusing, pales in comparison to psychological torture for this being. Having a love for psychology and, of course, manipulation, he uses this knowledge to twist people’s minds and, sometimes, make them go completely mad. Why? For a few chuckles, of course. Sebastian has an obsessive streak towards a few individuals, particularly towards his master and his past lover. It came to the point where it was harmful towards others, including the people those who he has the powerful obsession for. He wants to control them and make them his, and nothing will stop him from getting what he wants (for he is ambitious, as well.) While he is dark and even sinister at times, Sebastian has a soft side for those who are innocent and pure. It does not mean he does not manipulate them as well. He has more of a fascination for them, for he is nothing like them and there are few beings that are like that for very long. While part of him wants to preserve their innocence, the other part wants to corrupt and twist it. It is a constant dilemma for him, a frequent internal battle, adding to his almost demonic personality. He is like a demon, but with a small handful of morals. Ironic, indeed. History Sebastian remembers nothing before the age of 14, which will be explained later. First the memories he has lost shall be explained. The male was born as William Lathan Crispin in Chicago. His mother was a coke-addict while his father was a severe alcoholic. Because of this, the boy was taken from his family at the age of seven and put in foster homes, for he had no other reliable relatives to take him in. Considering he was over the of the desired adoption ages, William was obviously never adopted. In fact, throughout his youth, the boy was very quiet and kept primarily to himself, reading complicated books and works regarding the occult and demons (one could argue that it was his way of escaping his hellish household with a combination of his already dark personality.) He was an unusual child with a very bright intellect (genius, in fact) but a dark mindset. The boy even loved the dark and shadows, which frightened most children. William showed very little fear towards anything at all, in fact. Instead, he was simply curious towards things that frightened others and he would try to study them instead of fleeing. While the child was more introverted and enjoyed dark things, he became quite popular with the girls. William was very handsome, even as a little kid, and, when he had to interact with other people, he could come across as rather charming (he rarely ever brought up his fascinations towards the supernatural so he did not frighten others off.) This quickly estranged him towards other boys his age. Actually, it created many enemies, the boys jealous of his ease with girls even though they considered him a freak and weirdo. Throughout his elementary school years, William got into fights (which he rarely provoked, at least in the beginning.) Because of this, the boy became very good at defending himself and could fend off groups of boys. William found these boys annoying and eventually began to insult them, but still with his ever-present charm. It confused the boys and angered them further, rightfully feeling like he looked down on them. Whether it was at school or the ever changing foster homes, William had few friends if any (for most were only nice acquaintances.) His teachers usually adored William, for he often brought good points towards class discussion and excelled in every subject. The boy’s intellect was so far ahead of his classmates that he skipped sixth and seventh grade (no more than two, since they were afraid he would be completely estranged from his classmates for being so much younger.) By fourteen/fifteen, he was already a Junior in high school. His class went on a school trip, traveling to New York, Massachusetts, Rhode Island, and Washington DC (unlike the other foster children, he was able to get a scholarship to a prestigious high school back in high school due to his intelligence level.) Since he was new and younger than his other classmates, he already had enemies once again. While in Rhode Island and right before the group was going to drive to the next destination, William took a walk by himself to get away from the “crowd setting.” A group of the male students noticed this and followed him, proceeding to jump William before he could react. The new student was knocked out by being thrown to the ground and he became seriously injured, blood pooling around his head. The boys panicked and fled the scene, not telling a soul what happened. He was lucky, for a woman found him in the alleyway and took him to the hospital where she worked. William was never found by his school, for he was carrying no ID or personal information (he did not see the point) and was also in a comatose state for nearly two weeks. When he finally came to and woke up, William was very confused and the doctor was there to greet him, introducing herself as Rachel Adkins. She was clearly a young doctor, probably just out of school (in fact, she was 29), with black hair, green eyes, and an ever-sweet expression. William was gently questioned by her, but it became quickly apparent that he was suffering from a severe case of amnesia. It took quite some time to heal from the severe head trauma, but no memories resurfaced. No one ever claimed him as well, which was concerning for Rachel and the other staff. The boy seemed nice and definitely highly intelligent. Shouldn’t he have a home? People who care about him? Over the course of a month or so, Rachel and William talked frequently. She grew very fond of her patient, for he was always polite considering his circumstance and very intriguing. The teenager also secretly became rather infatuated with her, finding the woman beautiful in every way and looking forward to their daily talks, as well as finding the strange, distant sadness in her emerald orbs most fascinating. Since he had no place to go, once he recovered Rachel brought him to her apartment, taking him in. It was clear the boy was not an adult, so she figured he was somewhere in high school. It was difficult to tell though, for the books he would read at her home were very complex and material most adults would not or even could not read. Rachel was unable to enroll him into a school considering his situation so she have him all sorts of advanced material and work as a form of home schooling. The teenager excelled in this and their dinner table conversations were invigorating for the two of them. There came a point where the woman found the boy drawing pictures of demons and asked him why he was doing so. He simply replied that he did not know and that he just had a fascination with certain dark things, particularly demons. It came to him while reading a few books. The doctor laughed and mentioned that he was like Sebastian Michaelis, a priest who wrote a massive demonology books a long time ago. It was at this time that the boy blinked and told her he liked that name and that he wanted to be called it. While before he was simply called “kid,” William was officially “Sebastian Michaelis” now. In fact, Rachel actually became his legal guardian for she became so fond of him. When the year rolled by and it was now summertime, Rachel’s visa expired, meaning she needed to go back to England. The two packed up their things and moved to her home-country. They lived in a nice suburban home on the outskirts of London. The two were very happy and Rachel enrolled Sebastian into a small, prestigious high school, which took him in because of his high test scores and Rachel’s connections with the school board. The two were very happy during the following year and Sebastian has another interest in Halloween, so they declared it his birthday (which was, in fact, actually his real birthdate.) Rachel worked in a hospital in London while Sebastian went to school, where he quickly picked up on an English, Londoner accent. He graduated with class honors at sixteen and was given a full-ride scholarship to Oxford. The doctor pushed him to go there, which at first he was reluctant since he would have to live away from her. She assured him that he could easily visit her during holidays and drive over for long weekend, telling Sebastian that he could not waste his talent and brilliant mind because he wanted to stay with her. He eventually agreed and began to attend the school, working his way up to earning a PhD in Psychology, a subject he found most fascinating. Just like before, Sebastian was at the top of his class, even among other brilliant students. His grades were outstanding and he even worked with his professors in labs and research, the men and women finding him most interesting and easy to get along with. Like during his forgotten childhood, Sebastian charmed the women and found himself having a few, short-lived flings. They never lasted long, for his thoughts would always go back to Rachel, who he knew he loved for quite some time. Sebastian was even infatuated with her, always wanting to make her proud and visiting the woman as much as he possibly could, while still keeping up with his studies. Twenty-one and well into his doctorate program, Sebastian came back to Rachel’s home for the summer during vacation. Unable to hold himself back any longer, the young man began to imply his feelings for her and even eventually made a few advances. This shocked Rachel and made her feel uncomfortable and confused, but not because of the fact that he was hitting on her but because she found she had feelings towards him as well. She became fearful for she was his guardian and originally saw him more like a son, so these emotions were wrong. One night Sebastian told her that he could sense she felt the same and just admit to her feelings. Rachel, starting to give in, mentioned their age difference, but he told her it did not matter, proceeding to kiss her. It was here that a romantic relationship was ignited. The distant sadness in her eyes which had been present for so many years seemed to slip away, the two very happy together. Even as school started, Sebastian frequently visited Rachel, even more than before, and the two called on another often, or wrote. There was a time when Sebastian and Rachel were shopping in London and she was sexually harassed and greatly insulted by a shopkeeper. For the first time since he remembered, the young man became infuriated. Anyone who had the audacity to insult his lover deserved to die! While he kept his cool, the Oxford student planned out murdering the man. It was a cold winter night and the man was about to return home, closing up his shop. Sebastian entered the store, beat the shit out of the man, tied him up, physically and psychologically tortured him, and then cut open his stomach, allowing his guts to spill all over the floor, calling him a gutless coward. Being careful not to leave any evidence, the young man left the scene of the crime. It was brought up the next day and covered the news, shocking Rachel. Sebastian acted just as surprised, although deep down he relished in the fact that the man was dead. He had thoroughly enjoyed killing him for her, even if she did not know it. It re-sparked his dark side, reminding him how much he enjoyed psychologically fucking with people. An investigation was brought into action but nothing came of it… During his last year in the program, Sebastian did a lot of traveling, making his thesis and working with other psychologist. The still kept in touch and he was only able to visit a few times. While the man was sad that he had to be apart from the love of his life for so long, he felt invigorated by his travels and, after earning his PhD, wanted to do more. After discussing it with Rachel, Sebastian went off for a year and travelled the word, going across Europe, Asia, and the two Americas. He learned about the world and different cultures, as well as several fighting forms, arts, and other useful skills. He returned, now twenty-five (making Nadine thirty-nine,) for he heard about a small outbreak of what sounded like the dead coming back to life. Most people called it a prank and fake on the news, but Sebastian found it concerning and came back home. Rachel and him stayed close, continuing their relationship. The news of the dead and even other creatures continued to come up, now completely taking over the news. People were advised to find safety and stay at home. This immediately intrigued Sebastian and he began asking around about what was going on and what these creatures were, gathering information. Rachel grew very frightened and Sebastian vowed to protect her, that they would get through this. Because of the chaos beginning to ensue, Sebastian contacted an acquaintance who he met during his travels and knew was a part of the mafia, asking that if he needed it that he would be able to help him and his lover. Considering Sebastian helped them with some “business” in the past, they accepted. One night, the phone rang and Rachel picked up. Sebastian was in the other room and noticed that she sounded shocked. Quickly, the woman grew very quiet and whispered into the phone, making the young man very suspicious. He listened into her call and was surprised at what he discovered in this conversation. The other person on the line was a man named Vincent, who was revealed to be her ex-husband. Sebastian felt his stomach drop to the floor. Since when had Rachel ever been married? She had never once brought it up to him. He thought they shared everything… As the conversation went on, his mind and heart only proved to be further crushed. Vincent claimed he had searched for her for years and that he was devastated when she left him without a word, also leaving behind their three-year-old son. Sebastian’s red eyes widened and he felt ill. Son? They had a child together?! Was that why her eyes held that sadness for so long? He told her that he had been devastated and that he searched in vain, eventually stopping and thinking she left him because she no longer loved him. The young man’s heart was completely crushed with her next words: “What? N-… No! I… I never left because… Oh god, no. I… Oh, Vincent I never…. I never left you because I didn’t-… It b-broke my heart. I loved you so much and I ha-….” She had stopped herself and then murmured that she had to leave for certain reasons, that she never wanted to hurt them. Vincent said he knew why now, and that he also never remarried. His parents had paid her off and blackmailed her to leave him, going to the USA, since she was not of “high-born” blood and they despised their marriage. He claimed when he found this out that he went into a rage and put an end to it all. When Rachel tried to question what he meant, he did not answer and simply said that he was now a creature called a Vampyre, that their son was safe and sound, and that he still loved her, proposing for her to come to his home and that he would protect their family. Rachel said she did not know what to do and, after conversing for a while longer, she hung up and said she would call him back. While the woman felt dazed and bewildered, Sebastian was even more so. He felt confused. Sebastian quickly hung up the phone and left the room, going into their bedroom and staring up at the ceiling in a daze. Eventually Rachel came in asking what was the matter. He did not answer and refused to talk to her, stating her did not feel well. While Rachel slept, obviously thinking over her ex-husbands offer in her dreams, Sebastian was unable to sleep. He grew paranoid and highly anxious, feeling physically ill. His lover was going to leave him; Rachel has a family and was going to leave him for them. He was distraught and heartbroken. They had gone through so much together over the years, done so much for one another…. and she was going to leave him, he just knew it. That night, Sebastian eventually felt betrayed and very, very''angry. All of this time he was lied to by the love of his life and now she was going to be taken away from him. The idea infuriated Sebastian and then he thought darkly, ‘''If I cannot have Rachel then no one can…’ The young man then began to formulate a plan where he would murder these “Phantomhives,” as well as Rachel, for hurting him so terribly and even thinking of leaving him. It was this darkness and rage that captured Satan’s attention. When Sebastian had left the bedroom to get away from Rachel and eventually fell into a slumber on the couch, Satan appeared in a dream and offered the young man the power to get his revenge. Never doing anything without doing his research and knowing the benefits and consequences, Sebastian inquired what the offer was exactly. The answer was to transform into a creature called a Reaver, to become a servant of Satan. Sebastian asked about this race and was answered thoroughly by Satan. While there were some downsides to becoming a Reaver, Sebastian mostly saw pros and wanted the power to get his revenge. The young man took it and became a Reaver. Without saying a word to Rachel, he left their home and contacted his mafia friends, telling them there was a change of plans and that he needed their help in killing off a few people during the beginning of the apocalypse. They went to him and he gave them his plan: to kill the Phantomhives. While Sebastian would take care of the parents, he wanted them to off the child. During the planning stage, the new Reaver learned he had a power, to manipulate shadows. This greatly pleased the male, causing him to take on the persona of a demon. One night, they went over to the Phantomhive manor. Sebastian went into Vincent’s and Rachel’s room, the woman being shocked at seeing him there. Vincent, knowing what he was, tried to stop Sebastian, but the Reaver easily overpowered the Vampyre, beat him down, tied Rachel up, and forced her to watch him torture and kill her ex-husband. The woman was devastated and broke down, feeling shattered. Sebastian went to her and whispered in her ear that that was exactly what she did to him and that, “If I can never have you then no one can, my love.” With that, he slit her throat and set the room on fire. The Reaver sauntered over to where the other mafia members were, enveloping himself in shadows and satisfaction. His grin and stride stopped though at seeing the boy they were “dealing” with. He was beautiful and was so much like his mother. Sebastian felt a sharp pain at seeing the boy getting killed by the men and, while he just killed Rachel, he felt like he was seeing her killed again, but by them. The Reaver could not allow for the child to be killed and offed a few of the mafia members in rage, a couple able to escape his wrath. He gazed down at the child in concern. The boy was dying and would not live much longer. With his Rachel now gone, this boy was not. He was a part of her, his one love. While he hated the woman for what she did to him, he still was in love with her and wanted a part of her to live in. He told the child that it was too late for his parents and that they were already dead, but that he could be spared. The boy would be able to get his revenge for what those men did to him. All he had to do was become an Overmind, which would spare his life, make him immortal, and give him power to crush his foes. While Sebastian was not fond of the idea of serving someone, especially a child, he realized that if he became Ciel’s Reaver that the two would forever be connected to one another. In a way, the male could be with his Rachel. He told the boy that he would serve him, become his loyal servant to help him get whatever he wanted. Sebastian would aid him in getting his revenge, tracking down the mafia members involved and disposing of them. Ciel accepted the suggestion and became an Overmind. Sebastian is now his Reaver (although he claims that he is a demon instead) and has been ordered to pose as the boy’s butler. After killing three members in England within a few months, they traveled to America, since it was where the rest seemed to move. For the last four years, the two have remained together, slowly tracking down the mafia members and killing them off, as well as anyone else who was involved or who could possibly know about Sebastian’s part. The boy still does not know that it was in fact Sebastian’s fault entirely for the ordeal and the Reaver continues to manipulate the boy. While Ciel is his master and Sebastian is ordered around to do his bidding, the Reaver is, in fact, the real puppet-master. With how far along the kill count has come, it will not be long now for all of the men to be dead and for any chance of Ciel finding out Sebastian’s dark secret to completely disappear. Category:Reavers Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Active